Come Back To Me
by Kagome4Inu
Summary: One-shot song fic of KagomeInuyasha. The jewel is complete and now Kagome has to leave...for good...
1. Come Back To Me

Okay. I was at a writer's block with all my other stories...so while listening to music and drawing (anime of course) I was inspired to write this one-shot song fic. Do enjoy it, and maybe this will get me writing again. I love it so...but enough of that. Here's it is. 

**_---Come Back To Me---_**

_She looks into my eyes _

_And I'm alive again _

_And when she says goodbye _

_I just die again_

It was so quiet. Her hair blew gently around her as the sun began to set. She glanced to her left, his red haori and silver hair was all she could see. A faint smile played against her lips, but it soon faded away. She looked back down and closed her eyes.

"You're leaving?"

She looked up at the sound, he had spoken to her. She nodded, not wanting to have to say anything. She noticed he wasn't looking at her, but looking at the well. Another long silence passed over the two as they stood in front of the Bone Eater's well. She lifted the Shikon No Tama, looking at it carefully. It was complete now, along with no more Naraku and of course Kikyo had long ago been put to rest. Kagome stared at the jewel, almost mad that it was complete. Now she had no reason to stay, and was leaving for good.

"Here." She placed the jewel into his palm and closed his fingers around it. Inuyasha looked up, not wanting to understand. She put her backpack on and placed her hands on the edge of the well, "You can use it now."

"I don't want to." She was surprised he had answered so quickly, much less answered at all.

"What do you mean?"

_That's when my restlessness begins _

_Please don't let it win _

_I'm so tired of again _

_And underneath the haze _

_One thing still remains the same_

"I don't want to use it. I don't want it at all." He looked up from the glowing orb in his right hand and looked up at her. He could tell her coffee brown eyes were watery, they had been since she woke up this morning. She's spent this whole morning, trying not to cry. Was it because she didn't want him to use the jewel? Because he didn't want to.

"Well..." Kagome started, and looking down into the well's depths, "Then let Kaede have it and protect it."

"Why don't you just keep it?"

"Because I'm not coming back."

_She's the only love I've known _

_And now she's gone away _

_She's the life _

_That brought me to the edge _

_Will I, ever love again?_

"What?" Inuyasha felt a sudden sting in his chest, knowing what was coming next. He knew what she had said, and what she meant. But why?

"I'm not coming back. I don't belong here." Her voice was straining to keep from breaking into shaky breaths. That was why she was so upset. That was why she refused to meet his eyes. That was why...

"You can't. I won't let you." Inuyasha shook his head and took a step forward, and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering, "I have to. Good-bye, Inuyasha."

_She walked into my life _

_And my world was still _

_She reached into my soul _

_And all my doubts were killed_

What about all they had been through? What about all they've done together? He watched as she disappeared into the well, waiting for his mind to realize what all had just happened. He stared at the empty spot she had been standing, refusing to believe what had just happened.

She was the reason they had beaten Naraku. She was the one who found all the jewel shards. She was the one who gave him the courage and strength to fight and continue on. She kept the group in high spirits, and made sure no one stayed sad long. Even when he left for Kikyo, she wouldn't let herself stay sad long. No matter how much she hurt. She was the reason Inuyasha was alive, the reason he could wake up in the mornings not knowing what was going to happen next. How could she just leave? Why did she have to be from another time? Another world?

_That's when my loneliness subsided _

_She gave me the will I could fight it _

_But nothing can erase _

_The one thing that remains the same_

There was no way she could just leave. She was the reason he breathed. He took a leap into the well and almost cracked when he realized nothing happened. Why couldn't he get through? What was going on?

"I'm sorry Inuyasha..." She placed another scroll onto the well's cover, being sure to cover it with her spiritual powers that she had finally learned to put to better use. She had sealed the well for good now. These spells were much stronger than her grandfather's, Inuyasha and everyone else was forever trapped in their own world. She took in a quivering breath as she stepped outside of the wellhouse, containing every tear that stung and begged to fall onto her face.

He sat at the bottom of the well, not moving. He wasn't going anywhere until she came back.

_She's the only love I've known _

_And now she's gone away _

_She's the life _

_That brought me to the edge _

_Will I, ever love again?_

"Miroku, I'm worried about Inuyasha." Sango spoke, walking back inside the hut, "He's been in that well for over three days now. He won't even eat."

Miroku nodded solemnly, "Yes, I'm afraid he's lost all will to live."

"Why? Why would he do that?" Shippo spoke this time, obviously not understanding.

Miroku and Sango sighed. He was so young and probably hadn't realized Kagome wasn't returning. Miroku put his hand gently on top of Shippo's head, "He misses Kagome. And I'm afraid...Kagome is not coming back."

_So just tell me what I should do _

_I left everything for you _

_And I can hardly breathe _

_Cause I know I lost you from my world _

_From my life_

Kagome exhaled a sharp breath as she laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't fair that she didn't belong there. She wanted to belong there, but she knew she didn't. She knew she could never go back, it would be too hard. Knowing she wasn't meant to be there, and knowing she could never truly be with Inuyasha. He was half demon, and would certainly outlive her. But it wasn't just that. It was also the fact she knew he still had feelings for Kikyo anyway. Even though Kikyo was gone...

"Five days...she's been gone five days..." Inuyasha was speaking to himself, ignoring the pain in his stomache telling him to eat, and ignoring the scratch in his throat, telling him to drink. He ignored everything.

_She's the only love I've known _

_And now she's gone away _

_She's the life _

_That brought me to the edge _

_Will I, ever love again?_

Inuyasha finally left the well, coming to terms that she wasn't coming back. He walked into the hut, and started living his life again. He ate, he drank, he slept. But he wasn't really living, just doing what had to be done to get by. He spent his spare time sitting by the well, waiting, just waiting for anything to happen. But, of course, nothing ever did.

"I'm back." Kagome said this as she returned home from school that day. She dropped her bag in her room and started her homework, which is what she'd been doing since she got back. Her grades were doing better now, and life just made more sense this way. Right?

_You're all I knew _

_My only love _

_And now you're gone away for good _

_All I knew _

_My only love _

_You're everything _

_And now you're gone _

_You're all I knew _

_My only love I know_

Inuyasha jumped into the well, looking at the jewel he took from Kaede. She didn't object to it, she knew he wouldn't do anything to it. He closed it in his hands and shut his eyes, "Kagome...please come back...I love you."

_She was the life _

_That brought me to the edge _

_Will I, ever love again?_

Well. There it is. My one-shot Inu/Kag fic. Kind of leaves you hanging at the end, but that's simply a sign that there MAY be another song chapter after this. The song is "_She's_" by **Ryan Cabrera**. I know she isn't the 'only love' Inuyasha's ever had...but who's honestly counting?

_**---Sasami---**_


	2. A New Day

Wow! I know I didn't get a WHOLE lot of reviews, but the ones I got were enough to show people read it and enjoyed it! So here I am making one more chapter for you to enjoy! 

**_---A New Day---_**

_A new day...  
A new day..._

"Kagome...Please come back...I love you..."

_I was waiting for so long _

_For a miracle to come _

_Everyone told me to be strong _

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

Kagome sat at her desk, studying and doing her homework quietly. She sighed to herself, and looked outside her window. _'Cut it out Kagome, you're expecting someone to come and no one will.' _She shook the thoughts off her mind and stood up, closing the curtains so she wouldn't have a chance to look out there anymore. Now she could get back to the important things. Like school, and homework, and learning. She shouldn't be caught up over something that's never coming back.

His amber eyes looked down at his palms where the jewel was, or should be. He then realized there was no jewel in his hands and began looking around for it. "If I don't find it..." He mumbled quietly to himself while looking for it, cursing himself for it not being where it should be. After all that they went through to get that jewel, he was not about to let it get lost.

_Through the darkness and good times _

_I knew I'd make it through _

_And the world thought I had it all _

_But I was waiting for you_

She stepped out of the shower, closing a towel tightly around herself. Kagome stopped in front of the mirror, taking a moment to look at her appearance before grabbing the blowdryer._ 'I look nothing like her.'_ She said this everytime she could, hoping to convince herself she looked nothing like Kikyo. After drying her hair and getting dressed, she returned to her room.

She laid down on her bed, running her hand over the soft green material. She thought back on the first time Inuyasha came here. Back then, her bedsheets were light pink. _'You're doing it again...'_ She thought to herself and looked up at the ceiling. A glimpse of light through her curtains caught her eye and she turned to look at it. It flashed and Kagome got up, opening her curtains to see it better. Next thing she knew...she had fainted.

_Hush now _

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me _

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

After an hour of searching, Inuyasha finally gave up on finding the jewel. He went to the Sacred Tree and got on one of the lower branches, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see anything around him.

"My head..." Kagome opened her eyes and searched around her, worried that she was laying on a patch of dirt, and there were old wooden walls around her. She froze in place, realizing what it was. "I'm in the well?" She looked up, seeing a clouding gray sky above her. She shook her head, "I must be dreaming. I know I'm not in the well, there's no way." She stood up, deciding to play along until she woke up. She grabbed hold of the vine nearby and climbed up the side of the well.

A droplet of water fell on his cheek. He opened his golden eyes and looked up at the sky, noticing the storm clouds all around. Gradually, more and more droplets fell on him, until there was a steady downpour of rain.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

_A new day has come_

"Just great. Some dream..." She mumbled and climbed out of the well, brushing some wet hair out of her face. She sat on the edge, considering what to do now. She rested her chin in her hands, using her knees to support her elbows. "Now what...?"

Inuyasha's eyes searched around him as he sniffed the air. It was faint, but he could swear he smelt Kagome's scent. He sighed and looked down, his bangs somewhat blocking the rain out. He must've lost his mind, there's no way she was here. She left him for good this time.

_Where it was dark now there's light _

_Where there was pain now there's joy _

_Where there was weakness I found my strength _

_All in the eyes of a boy_

She stood up and scanned the area, not able to make much out through all the rain. She noticed a tree taller than the rest and knew that was the Sacred Tree. She headed toward it, knowing it to be the only place she'd be finding anytime soon.

He closed his eyes again, telling himself he was going crazy. He felt the rain soak him completely, but wasn't that cold, surprisingly enough.

_Hush now _

_I see a light in the sky _

_Oh, it's almost blinding me _

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

She stepped up to the tree, placing her hand on the trunk, feeling the bark. She stopped and pulled her hand back, "Ow..." she looked down at her hand, struggling to pull out a splinter. By the time she finally pulled it out, she realized that hurt. _'But I can't be...there's no way...how...?'_ She stepped back, confused. How could she be back in the Fuedal Era? She was in her bedroom! Of course, that strange purple light she saw before blacking out was questionable.

His ears twitched at the noises below. He figured it out to be some random helpless demon passing by. That was until he heard a quiet, "Ow..." and his ears perked up. He sniffed the air carefully and looked down. His eyes widened, but was afraid to believe it. Was it Shippo playing a rotten trick? No, there was no tail on her. He watched in silence, waiting to see if it was really her.

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

_A new day has..._

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears _

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears _

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun _

_A new day has come_

Kagome looked up at the sky, and noticed something red in her view. She looked closer and gasped. "Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch on the branch and met her eyes. Even though you couldn't tell from looking, his nose could smell the salt water in her tears. Before he knew what was happening, she was gripping tightly to his haori, crying into it. He smiled softly.

"Why did you come back?" It may not have been the best thing to ask first, but it was something he was wondering.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know, I didn't I ...I don't know what happened. I just appeared here."

Suddenly it hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. The jewel must've done this. That's why it wasn't there after Inuyasha said what he had said. It obviously did what he had asked it to. He smiled and put his arms around the schoolgirl, listening as her sobs slowly faded away.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah...?"

She lifted her head to look up at him and he gently pressed his lips against hers. She stood in a state of shock before returning the kiss. He pulled back to look at her, and noticed a faint blush gracing her cheeks. He continued, "I love you."

Kagome's eyes widened, and she felt her eyes water with fresh tears. She smiled, "I love you too."

Then...the rain stopped as the clouds faded away. That's when the sun came out. A new day has finally come.

Hush now

_I see a light in your eyes _

_All in the eyes of a boy _

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush now...  
A new day...  
Hush now..._

-

Okay! I hope that when as well as planned. I tried to make it all romantic and corny and cheesy at the end, so let me know how I did! I think that's it for this story, but who knows. If reviews are plentiful, I might continue onward!

Oh and as for credits...the song is titled "_A New Day Has Come_" and it's by **Celine Dion.**

**_---Sasami---_**


End file.
